starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
A Test of Strength
250px|thumb|Petro & Katooni 250px|thumb|Huyang & Gungi A Test of Strength is de zevende episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het is de tweede episode in de verhaallijn van de Jedi Younglings. Openingtekst Ancient Jedi tradition. Six Younglings are send to the secret caverns of Ilum where they are tested by the Gathering, an ancient Jedi ritual where each youngling must harvest a crystal around which they must construct their own Lightsaber. Along the journey they underwent great perils, hardest of which was to face themselves. Now having passed the test they take their first step into a larger world. Synopsis Nu de Younglings de Gathering hebben doorstaan, verlaten ze Ilum aan boord van de Crucible. De Younglings bereiden zich voor op het moment waar ze hun Lightsabers kunnen maken. Ahsoka Tano roept iedereen samen en stelt hen voor aan de professor en lightsaber-architect Huyang, een oude Droid die al heel lang dienst doet op de Crucible. Ganodi staat sceptisch ten opzichte van Huyangs help, maar met zijn verbluffende kennis stelt hij de Younglings al snel gerust. Gungi moet van de professor zijn saber visualiseren en hij komt tot de conclusie om er eentje van een houtsoort te willen maken. Huyang zoekt in de talloze kasten naar de nodige benodigdheden. De Younglings zijn nu in de weer om hun sabers te maken en Petro is alweer als eerste klaar. Maar als de professor zijn saber inspecteert, merkt hij dat de Emitter-matrix omgekeerd is geïnstalleerd en dat de lightsaber zeer gevaarlijk is voor de gebruiker ervan. Petro dient opnieuw te beginnen. Ondertussen heeft de Acushnet van Hondo Ohnaka en zijn piratenbende de Crucible in het vizier gekregen. Hondo kent het schip en vermoedt dat er enkel Younglings aan boord zijn. De Jedi interesseren de piraat niet, maar wel de lightsaber kristallen. Terwijl de Jedi aan het oefenen zijn, opent het schip het vuur op de Crucible en worden kabels gelost op het schip om de schepen te koppelen. Ahsoka haast zich naar de cockpit waar R2-D2 zich bevindt. Artoo kan echter niet meer in Hyperspace gaan en de piraten maken de oversteek naar het Jedi schip. De Younglings geven hun kristallen aan Huyang voor bewaring. Huyang raadt aan om in de ventilatiegangen te gaan schuilen. Ahsoka heeft echter een plan om de krachttoevoer om te schakelen, zodat er weer genoeg kracht is om in Hyperspace te gaan en zodat de kabels van de piraten losgerukt worden. Zatt en Ganodi moeten naar de cockpit gaan terwijl de andere Younglings met Huyang naar het vrachtruim trekken. Ahsoka zelf gaat de krachttoevoer regelen. Hondo Ohnaka heeft echter in de gaten waar de Younglings zijn en hij laat de ventilatieschachten vollopen met rookgranaten. Zatt en Ganodi bereiken Artoo en dankzij zijn hulp kunnen ze een piraat verschalken en de deur sluiten. De andere Younglings hebben minder geluk en worden met de professor gegrepen door de piraten van Hondo. Petro wil hen te lijf gaan met zijn defecte lightsaber. Dat zint de piraten wel en een van hen grijpt het wapen, zonder te beseffen dat het onveilig is. De Lightsaber veroorzaakt een explosie waarvan de Younglings en Huyang kunnen profiteren om te ontsnappen. Ze lokken vervolgens enkele piraten in een kamer waar ze worden overmeesterd door Marksman-H Combat Remotes. Ahsoka heeft de toevoer geregeld en schiet de Younglings ter hulp in hun confrontatie met Hondo. Uiteindelijk bereiken ze de vrachtruimte, maar professor Huyang raakt beschadigd in een duel met een Weequay-piraat. Zatt zegt dat hij de professor wel zal herstellen. Ahsoka zit in moeilijkere papieren. Zij is de confrontatie met Hondo en de piraten aangegaan terwijl de Younglings vluchten en de Crucible in gang schoot. De trekkabels van de piraten lossen en sommige piraten worden naar het vacuüm naar buiten geloodst. Met de Force loodst Ahsoka Hondo en zijn manschappen terug naar hun eigen schip. Het ziet er naar uit dat Ahsoka het gaat halen, maar op het laatste nippertje botst een piraat tegen haar aan en wordt ze mee naar de Acushnet gezogen, samen met Hondo en de andere piraten. De Younglings hebben het overleefd, maar ze beseffen dat Ahsoka verdwenen is. Hondo is erg teleurgesteld en zegt dat er niets anders opzit dan een flinke cent te verdienen aan Ahsoka. Index Nieuwe Personages *Professor Huyang *Parsel Bekende Personages *Ahsoka Tano *Ganodi *Byph *Gungi *Katooni *Zatt *Petro *Hondo Ohnaka *Gwarm *R2-D2 Species *Togruta *Wookiee *Nautolan *Ithorian *Mens *Tholothian *Weequay *Ishi Tib *Cartusion Whale - Vermelding Anderen *Black Onk *Peacekeeping of Parliock *Battles of Rashfond *Pastillion *Whirlwind of Destiny *Brylark Tree Bron *The Gathering preview category:Televisie